Coming of Age
by Siri Lupin
Summary: (Finished)Fifth story in the series, James, Sirius, Remus, Severus and friends sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts. Sirius finally gets the girl of his dreams but can he keep her, and will Lily go out with James?
1. Summer Holidays

Summer Holiday's  
  
Sirius was sat at the breakfast table with James; they were just getting something to eat before they went out to meet their friends. Sirius was sixteen years old, and very handsome, James was tall and skinny and untidy black hair as always and wore glasses; anyone would guess by the way they were always with one another that they were brothers. But they weren't but they were best mates, who lived together; and Sirius was near each a brother to him he was treated that way even by James' parents.  
  
"So, did Remus say he was coming around?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeap, he should be here soon." James answered. "But Peter can't make it, and his mother said that she wasn't sure if he should he might get hurt. Please anyone would think by the way she talks about us that we end up in life threatening situations all the time."  
  
"But that would be exciting though." Sirius said as he drank his pumpkin juice.  
  
"Yes, well his idea of fun is a little different from ours." James told him.  
  
Just then a owl flew through the open back door and landed on the table, and held out his leg from Sirius to take the letter; he took it and opened it happier.  
  
"Another letter from Andromeda, I hope this time she gave me her address so that we can go round and visit her." Sirius told him, he read the letter through and as he came to the bottom there was an address. "There is, do you want to come with us later on in the week?"  
  
"Yeah why not." James said.  
  
Mr Potter walked into the kitchen reading the Daily Prophet, and on the front page on the paper was another picture of a house with the dark mark over it.  
  
"There's getting worst maybe Nissa should come and stay for a while considering what happened at the end of last term." Mr Potter told them.  
  
"Or I could stay with her." Sirius offered.  
  
"I don't think so, you're both underage; it would be better if she stayed here." Mr Potter told them.  
  
"I'll write and ask her." Sirius told him. "I'll be nice to have her over, I wonder if she's going to change her hair again. I do like it how it is now."  
  
"Very bright and long, but the colour suits her so much better then the dark blue of the other year." James said. "Not that she didn't look nice either, quit sexy; but this is much more her pinkie reddish."  
  
"Yeap and she's all mine." Sirius said proudly.  
  
"So the two of you are going back out, I'm glad to hear that." Mr Potter told him. "I think she'll sort you two out, unless she also gets into trouble like you do."  
  
"It isn't trouble dad, they're just advantages." James told him. "I'm sure you had them when you were younger, or has it been that long that you can't even remember?"  
  
Mr Potter smiled at his son, knowing that he was only teasing and went to get himself something to eat.  
  
***  
Lily was walking into the kitchen her sister ignoring her again, she still didn't like the fact that Lily was a witch; she didn't believe in things like that thinking it unnatural, even though there was nothing more natural than magic.  
  
There was a knock at the front door; Petunia glared at Lily and then carried on with what she was doing which was nothing; so Lily went down the hall to answer the door. Lily smiled when she saw her best friend was stood there smiling back at her.  
  
"Hi there, want to go out shopping; I've got a day off." Nissa asked her, her long waist length reddish pink hair flowing slightly behind her in the breeze.  
  
"Yeah course, let me just tell my mum and dad; come in." Lily told her.  
  
Petunia came out of the kitchen to see who was at the door, and she was not impressed by who she now saw standing in her hall way; smiling at her.  
  
"Mum, dad I'm going out for a bit is that ok?" Lily asked as she walked into the living room.  
  
"Yes of course, with a friend from school?" her mother asked. "Oh tell her to come in so that we can say hello."  
  
"Nissa." Lily called her in.  
  
Nissa walked into the living room, taking everything in and Smiling at Mr and Mrs Evans; they smiled back at her taking in her appearance.  
  
"Doesn't she look great, she can change her appearance remember I told you about her." Lily told her parents.  
  
"Oh yes dear that is fascinating." Mrs Evans said. "Does it hurt, when you change?"  
  
"No, not at all; I would show you but I'm not really suppose to change so much during the holidays." Nissa told them and then smiled. "I'm sure this one time won't hurt."  
  
She shuck her hair, it changed to purple and was shoulder length; they all applauded her and then she changed back.  
  
"That was brilliant." Mr Evans told her.  
  
"Thank you, though you have to be born with the gift to be able to do it; so its nothing really." Nissa said.  
  
"Yeah it is; she's always like that." Lily said. "Anyway we should be going, bye see you later."  
  
They both went shopping and spent quit a bit then went back to Lily's house where her mother made them tea; and insisted that Nissa stay the night because it was to late for her to be travelling alone home. Lily hadn't told them that she lived alone as well because her guardian used to beat her.  
  
Petunia wasn't at all happy that there was now two witches in the house, it was just unbearable; but of course she couldn't say anything because he mother and father loved everything to do with that sort of thing.  
  
***  
Sirius and James went by Floo Powder to Andromeda' house, they had been told before hand that Ted was having a bit of trouble adjusting to the whole magic thing; he didn't mind it was just getting his head around it all.  
  
"Hi Romy." Sirius said hugging his cousin. "Where is she?"  
  
"She's waiting for you in the there." Andromeda told him.  
  
"This is James, I've told you about him." Sirius told her. "Well stay here for a while if you wanted to go out."  
  
"That's great I was hoping you would say that." Andromeda said smiling at them both; she kissed them both on the cheek. "I'll see ya later then." And then she was in the fire place and was gone.  
  
"Ok, wasn't expecting that." Sirius said. "You don't mind, staying a bit longer?"  
  
"Why not, we haven't got anything else planned for today." James said as they walked through.  
  
There was baby Nymphadora, sat in her high chair at the table. Sirius smiled at her and went over and picked her up.  
  
"So it's me and James today, ready for some fun." Sirius said as he lifted her in the air and then back down again, she giggled and gripped his hand.  
  
Sirius and James played with her for hours, Sirius was quit the natural who would have ever guessed. They went back round a couple more times during the holidays, wanting to spend time with his cousins.  
  
***  
Lily was walking up Diagon Ally with Nissa and Bella on either side of her; they were keeping an eye out for their friends while they walked buying their new school books. Nissa had already given them all new clothes, well she did own a clothes shop where she designed and made her own clothes.  
  
Sirius crept up behind Nissa and pulled her into a hug, when she turned round he kissed her as though they hadn't seen each other in years.  
  
"Nice to see you as Sirius." Nissa said smiling when he finally let her go.  
  
"Always is." Sirius said.  
  
"DO I get a kiss like that Lil's?" James asked smiling.  
  
"I don't think so, are we going?" Lily said.  
  
"Yeah I'm coming; I'll see lot in a bit then." Nissa told Sirius and James. "Say hi to Remus for me when you see him."  
  
"Of course and Peter." Sirius said, Nissa just smiled like she wasn't bothered if they did or didn't.  
  
"Oh you're coming round for tea tonight." James told her.  
  
"Thanks, I'll have to see you later then won't I." Nissa said smiling as she walked away with Lily.  
  
Lily went into the book shop and pulled Nissa in when she was going to walk past it, Nissa smiled at her.  
  
"Come on Lily, who do you think your fooling?" Nissa said. "You like him, I know you do."  
  
"Don't be so stupid." Lily said. "He's so and..."  
  
"Yeah well, he's not really such a bad guy; you should just give him a chance." Nissa told her.  
  
"I'll just think about it, nothing more just thinking about it." Lily told her.  
  
"Of course." Nissa said smiling.  
  
Natalie their fellow Gryffindor walked over t say hello carrying her new books; she always seemed to get there before them.  
  
"Felt like a little purple this year?" Natalie asked her.  
  
"Yeah just a little." Nissa said. Well it was just a little; the two buns atop her head had a strip of purple each which also ran the whole length of hair underneath them.  
  
"Yeah, its cool isn't it." Bella said.  
  
"Only if you like that sort of thing." Bellatrix shouted across the shop, she was stood with her boyfriend Lestrange and Severus; she had just left Hogwarts that June.  
  
The door opened behind them and James, Sirius, Remus and Peter walked in smiling at them again.  
  
"We're not following we just need to buy in here as well." James reassured Lily, when she eyes him suspiciously.  
  
"Of course, you're just a stupid lap dog." Severus sneered at them.  
  
Nissa pushed Sirius along to the other side of the shop and Lily did the same to James.  
  
"Don't, I mean it." Nissa warned him.  
  
"But, you know what that was." Sirius told her.  
  
"Yes, and if you do anything you'll make thing's worst." Nissa told him.  
  
Sirius and James wicked at one another and then slowly backed off to the book shelves behind the ground, and pushed against them; but before they fell they quickly moved away so that no one would know that it was them. The book case which was full to bursting with book started to sway, and on the other side books started to shower down on their heads.  
  
Severus ran out from under them, but tipped on a couple of newly fallen ones and landed at James and Sirius' feet.  
  
"You should watch your backs, if I were you." Severus warned.  
  
"Maybe you should watch where your walking so that you can stay on your feet, rather then watching your back." James suggested.  
  
"Severus are you..." Nissa offered as she stepped past Sirius.  
  
"No!" Severus shouted at her, pushing the books away and getting to his feet. "You used to be someone, but now you're no body because you're with him."  
  
Nissa just looked at him taken aback he had never talked to her like that before, she knew that he didn't like her seeing Sirius; but this was different. Severus paid for his books and left the shop but not before Sirius tripped him again, and Nissa punching him in the arm for doing so; but it was still worth it to see the look on his face.  
  
After they finished shopping they all went to the Leaky Caldron, Lily's parents were waiting for her as were Bella's; and Nissa went back to the Potter's for tea and she also stayed over. 


	2. Padfoot and Prongs

Padfoot and Prongs  
  
Nissa walked out of the fire place in the Potter's kitchen with her truck and cage, which Siren had already flown ahead because she didn't like to travel much in her cage.  
  
Mrs Potter turned round when she heard her arrive and smiled.  
  
"Good morning Mrs Potter." Nissa said smiling back at her.  
  
"Call me Sarah, I've already told Sirius and your part of the family just like he is." Sarah told her.  
  
"Ok then Sarah." Nissa said just as Sirius ran into the kitchen.  
  
"I thought I heard your voice." Sirius said smiling at her and then kissed her on the cheek, not wanting to really kiss her in front of Sarah.  
  
"It's quit surprising really, he has good hearing when he wants to hear; and he can smell food a mile away." Sarah said smiling at him like she did to James her own son.  
  
She left them to talk while she went to make sure that her husband and james were bringing the trucks down and they were ready, because they would have to leave straight after breakfast.  
  
"So, Padfoot is it?" Nissa said smiling.  
  
"How did you?" Sirius asked her, surprised still that she still knew everything that went on; even when she weren't around.  
  
"Remus or is it Moony." Nissa answered. "Nice names, suits you quit well."  
  
"Maybe you should have one as well." Sirius suggested.  
  
"No, that's alright you can just stick to that being a boys thing." Nissa reassured him.  
  
"I'll still come up with one." Sirius told her.  
  
"I though you might." Nissa said.  
  
They all had breakfast and then they set off to King's Cross and made their way through the station to platform 9 ¾, Mr and Mrs Potter went through first and then Nissa.  
  
"So Prongs what do you think we should do this year?" Sirius asked as they walked up to the barrier.  
  
"I'm not sure Padfoot, though I do know that this is our second to last year; and I need to go out with Lily even if we do nothing else." James told him.  
  
"Nis can help with that." Sirius told him. "And we can work on mapping the school, she might have a few tips for that as well you know what she's like."  
  
"Yeah a bit of a know it all; like you think you are sometimes." James told him.  
  
They found a compartment when they got through, and then went to look for Remus and Peter; Remus was already on the train up in the Prefect compartment. He went up early to get it over with as soon as he could to get back to his friends.  
  
Sirius helped Nissa on the train in the next compartment, she had told him that they wanted one to themselves; but she would come and say hi and talk.  
  
"Is there anything else?" Nissa asked him.  
  
"Yeah," Sirius said sitting her down and then sat next to her. "We've been going out on and off forever, but I've never really asked you. So here goes, will you go out with me."  
  
Nissa smiled at him, he could be so sweet when he wanted to be. "We'll see how it goes this year." And she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Sirius smiled as well, but wasn't sure if he had gotten the answer he wanted; he walked out in daze past Bella and Natalie who both smiled at him, he had gotten even more handsome over the last couple of months if it was possible to do so.  
  
"So, come on tell." Natalie said as they sat down eager to find out how thing's were going between the two of them.  
  
"He just asked me out." Nissa told them.  
  
They both screamed, Sirius quickly came back in to see if everything was alright closely followed by James, but as soon as they saw them they started to laugh; even Nissa did and then they quickly left.  
  
"I think they were laughing about me." Sirius told him as they sat down. "I asked her out."  
  
"Wow, Padfoot and she said yes of course." James said.  
  
"Well that's just it, she didn't." Sirius said.  
  
James and Peter looked at him not sure that they heard him right.  
  
"Of course she did, your just winding us up now." James said.  
  
"Prongs she said no, well not really no; but we'll se how it goes this year." Sirius told him. "Is that good?"  
  
James was unsure himself, considering that the love of his life didn't really feel the same way he did; he wasn't really that good at this sort of thing.  
  
"Not sure, but she does like you." James told him. "Maybe she just wants to make sure that nothing else is going to happen, you know like past years."  
  
"What if she's waiting for that, then we'll be waiting for ever." Sirius said.  
  
Remus return's to their cabin a while into the jouney and fill him in on what Padfoot did and what Nissa said.  
  
"Its a lot you already know that, she's getting older and the werewolf part of her will be getting stronger; you two have to be careful of your feelings and actions." Remus told him.  
  
"Moony chill, we're not going to be doing anything like that until we've sorted everything out." Sirius reassured him. "That's if she'll have me."  
  
"Padfoot, she's been with you since the first day; what's going to change now?" James said. "The two of you are meant for one another. I just don't see why Lily doesn't see that we're meant for each other."  
  
"Nissa will work on her Prongs, relax." Sirius said. "This years going to be our year, well just like every other just better."  
  
Lily sat down and relaxed, after her meeting. "You would think that they would at lest wait until we got to school, so to give us time to catch up; or later in the journey."  
  
"Sirius asked her out when they got on the train." Bella told her.  
  
"Really, what did you say? It's taken him long enough." Lily said. "You didn't say that did you?"  
  
"No, she didn't something much worst." Natalie informed her. "We'll see how it goes this year." "We're near enough going out, without us saying so." Nissa told them. "Anyway, this year I think you should give James a chance."  
  
"What why?" Lily asked.  
  
"I'll say yes to Sirius if you'll just go on one date, just one date with James." Nissa told her. "It won't hurt will it?"  
  
"And it might get him off my back." Lily said slowly, but she did answer rather faster then they had excepted to her.  
  
"Great, I'll go tell him the good news." Nissa said getting up. "Do you want to come with me?"  
  
"No, I'll just wait here." Lily told her.  
  
Nissa smiled at her as she went next door, she opened the door and went in closing it behind her and sitting next to Sirius and smiling at them all.  
  
"I've got some good news for Prongs." Nissa said smiling brightly at them all.  
  
"What why me?" James asked looking from her to Sirius.  
  
"Well, I was telling them what I said to Sirius; they thought my answer was stupid." Nissa told them.  
  
"So did we." James told her.  
  
Nissa laughed. "Anyway, I told Lily that I would say yes to Sirius if she would go out on one date with you. She said yes, so then its up to you to make her fall for you."  
  
James kissed her and then Sirius did.  
  
"I'm going out with Lily, and I haven't even got to school yet." James said excitedly.  
  
"And that was a quick year; we should make up for lost time." Sirius told her and then kissed her.  
  
Nissa pushed him off and sat back. "I still need to breath, not that I'm complaining."  
  
"Why would you?" Sirius said.  
  
"Padfoot I'm going out with Lily Evans." James told him again. "I should go next door and say something, or she should come in here."  
  
"I'll get her." Nissa told him, pushing him down in his seat. "Try to be calm, cool; and don't say anything stupid and be nice."  
  
Nissa went back through and with little convincing Lily went back with her. Nissa went to sit next to Sirius which left a spot for Lily next to James, but she sat next to Nissa so Remus moved over to make room. They talked all the way to Hogwarts, James only made a fool out of himself twice; which was very well covered up by Padfoot and Moony. 


	3. A Change in the Line Up

A Change in the Line Up  
  
Breakfast was over and they were all walking down to the dungeons, for their first Potion's class of the year; and this year they had a new Potions teacher considering that last year Jevidah had been arrested for being a Death Eater. They stood outside the class waiting for the new Professor.  
  
"You should watch your back Tiania." Rosier told her. "I don't think our new head would take kindly, if you got him arrested as well."  
  
"Then he shouldn't join Voldermot then should he." Nissa told her. "Their killing people, that isn't wrong according to you now?"  
  
"Of course it's wrong." Lily said stood next to her. "You can't believe that their right."  
  
"They're right about something's." Lestrange told them. "We should get ride of all the mud-bloods, and just keep it to the pureblood families for magical learning. So that means people like you."  
  
James and Sirius pulled out their wands and were pointing them at his chest, he just laughed at them knowing that they wouldn't really hurt him; which he was right because Nissa and Lily were trying to control them because their new teacher was walking towards them.  
  
"Good morning, inside now." The Professor said, he was tall dark and looked quit shifty. "Take your seats now quickly. I am Professor Nero Reardon, I am your new Potions teacher and head of Slytherin house. Now let me see, oh yes; Miss Tiania I believe I have you to thank for the post."  
  
"Well that would be Professor Dumbledore for hiring you." Nissa said calmly. "But if you mean, because of Jevidah being arrested; then I guess so. But I don't think any of us in our right minds would want a Death Eater teaching us."  
  
Lestrange glared at her, while Severus who was sat next to her, tried to pretend that he couldn't hear anything she was saying.  
  
"You are quit right after all." Reardon said. "We have to protect the muggle borns after all."  
  
At that point he lost the like of the Gryffindor's but they hide it well, he might as well gone and called them mud-bloods; but they couldn't say anything because most are like him from Slytherin if not all of them.  
  
***  
"Well that wasn't so bad, for a first week back." James said sitting down in front of the fire next to Sirius.  
  
"Come on Prongs, we should celebrate; no detention." Sirius said smiling.  
  
"I think the other year made up for it, two detention before the second day was even over." Remus reminded them.  
  
"Still, we should do something." Sirius told them.  
  
"How about staying out of trouble." Nissa suggested as she led over and kissed him on the cheek, and then dumped a heavy book in his lap. "Or this, it might give you a few ideas for the map."  
  
"Great, we'll go with the second option." Sirius told her smiling. "Here, Remus your better at reading this sort of things." Sirius handed the book over to Remus who took it, and flicked through the pages; before he would start it.  
  
"Why did you say anything?" Nissa asked.  
  
"Say anything about what?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"Not you, James. You should have said, congrats." Nissa said walking round and gave him and kiss on the cheek before sitting in the middle of the two of them. "Captain, how does it feel?"  
  
"Great, it really does." James said smiling, well he has been smiling all week none stop; Nissa and thought it was because Lily had agreed to go on a date with him. "We need a team though, half have left; we'll be holding try outs this week."  
  
"Great, then this is the time to tell you I want to change." Nissa told him.  
  
"What? What do you mean change?" James asked her.  
  
"I want to play as Beater, instead of Chaser." Nissa told him.  
  
"You'll get killed." Sirius protested.  
  
Nissa turned round and smiled at him. "I think I would get more hurt playing Chaser then Beater, considering that's who they aim for along with the Seeker. And anyway I'll be able to hit them back this way."  
  
"Didn't you anyway." Remus said smiling as he looked over the top of his book. "I think it's a great idea, no one would dare cross her; that if they've got anything about them."  
  
Sirius wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. "I don't think it's a good idea, you could get hurt; come on Prongs you agree don't you?"  
  
Nissa laughed at him. "Why don't I try out and see how it goes."  
  
"It's only fair." James said.  
  
Nissa kissed Sirius and then James on the cheek again as she got up to leave. "Thanks James."  
  
"You know what its like, kill or be killed." Sirius said.  
  
"You worry too much about her sometimes, I know you have good reason; but she can look after herself." James told him.  
  
"I little to well sometimes." Sirius said rubbing his face remembering the time she had punched him in the face.  
  
It was Wednesday night, Quidditch try outs. James was already their with a crowd of friends, and Nissa was walking down with Lily and Natalie. James saw Lily straight away and ran over to her, as Sirius walked over with Remus.  
  
"Great you've come to watch." James said to her smiling.  
  
"Nissa asked me to come and watch." Lily corrected him.  
  
"You're here anyway, that's great." James told her.  
  
"Your still going to go ahead with this aren't you?" Sirius asked Nissa, and then turned to Lily. "Didn't you talk her out of it?"  
  
Lily smiled at both Sirius and James surprising them both. "I think it's a good idea personally."  
  
"Where am I?" Sirius demanded throwing his arms up in the air, as they laughed at him.  
  
"Don't worry." Nissa told him as she tied her long hair back out of her way. "I've done this before, it's been a while; but I can still do it."  
  
Lily and Natalie spent the whole night in the stands closing their eyes every so often as a bludger would come near to knocking Nissa off her broom, or James; and even Sirius who had tried out for the other beater spot. Which Sirius wasn't bad, though some thought that he didn't play so that he wouldn't mess up his good looks.  
  
"We've got our new beaters; the two of you were great." James told them. "Just one thing Padfoot, when it comes to a real game remember that your protecting the rest of the team; and not just Nissa."  
  
"Yeah but I can do all, and still look brilliant." Nissa told them as she shock her long hair out, she didn't look as though she had been flying for over two hours; and unlike them she was still just as clean as she started like she had just watched from the side lines. "Maybe you should hit the showers; we'll see you back in the common room."  
  
"Great practice." Lily told James as they walked back up to the school.  
  
As soon as they were out of ear shot and eye rage, James jumped in the air. "She likes me, I always knew she did."  
  
"All you have to do now is get through a date with her; and it better be brilliant." Sirius warned him.  
  
It was coming up to the first match for the season, which would be Gryffindor vs. Slytherin as normal. Nissa had been helping James plan his date with Lily for the past couple of weeks, Sirius wondered why she didn't put so much effect into theirs; she had told them that 'there was plenty of time for that, but he could always do something special if he wanted too.'  
  
Natalie did Lily's make-up for her and Nissa made her a nice dress and robes to go with it, she wore soft gold and red; Gryffindor colours. They all made sure that Lily meet James, and then they all disappeared.  
  
James smiled at Lily as she walked towards him, he couldn't believe it she looked even more beautiful; he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to speak.  
  
"Hi." Lily said.  
  
"Hi, you look..." James told her. "That good, that there are no words to describe how beautiful you are."  
  
Lily blushed as he smiled at her, she couldn't think of anything to say back to him; so she just smiled and linked his arm. They walked down the corridor together, not running into many people; which Lily was glad of, just the two of them.  
  
They walked through the school, chanting, and talking about Quidditch; until James steered them down to the entrance hall and towards the doors to go out.  
  
"Do you think we should, it is getting late after all?" Lily asked him stepping a little back.  
  
"Of course, just once around the lake and then we'll come back." James suggested.  
  
"Ok then." Lily agreed and she took his arm again, and they went outside; she moved a little closer to him when the cool breeze hit them for the first time.  
  
James smiled to himself as they walked over to the lake, and his tree.  
  
"Do you hear that is that music?" Lily asked as they got nearer to the tree, they could hear music playing from somewhere but couldn't see where.  
  
And then she saw it, she stop dead and turned to James smiling and then back at the tree he and his friends always sat under. There were fairies above in the benches, and a table set for two; with food and drink laid out for them before.  
  
"How did you, I don't want to know...this is great James." Lily said as he walked her over to her chair.  
  
He pulled it out for her and she sat down, he walked round to the other side and sat down and poured them both a drink out.  
  
"This is wonderful James; I can't believe that you went to all this trouble." Lily said smiling at him, as he smiled back.  
  
"It wasn't any trouble." James told her.  
  
They both had a great time; they ate, drank and talked for hours; completely losing track of the time. Until finally Lily realised and panicked thinking she was going to get into so much trouble, but James had come prepared; he had his invisibility cloak. So they went back up to the castle under the cloak with James' arm around her shoulder.  
  
***  
It was the Quidditch match, Lily hadn't stopped talking about her date; but she wouldn't say that she was going out with him, but no one else was aloud to either. Gryffindor was winning 50 to 10; Nissa was having a great time playing as beater; while Sirius almost had a heart attack every time a bludger came near her.  
  
Sirius was flying underneath James to stop him being hit, when Nissa suddenly lopes them both taking the bludger and belting it at the Slytherin Seeker sending him flying off course giving James a free rain.  
  
Gryffindor won by a landslide, Slytherin had learnt not to cross Nissa and their new line up. And Nissa promised Sirius that she would be more careful, but was still aloud to be a little reckless when flying; if he still got up to everything which he did. Which Remus reminded him that he didn't really have a chose in the matter. 


	4. Halloween

Halloween  
  
They couldn't wait one more week until Halloween, to go too Hogsmende, they had to go now. They disappeared down the passage way, they had found more then one by now; they were in their sixth year after all and knew the school better then anyone else. Everyone was used to them disappearing for a few hours at time by now, and didn't think that much about where they could go; well some did wondering what they could be getting up too of course.  
  
"Wormtail, stop taking so long." Sirius said again, as he stood waiting for him in the basement waiting to go up top and buy his loud of sweets; because his stomach was still growling, he was always hungry.  
  
"I'm coming." Peter told him. "I don't think I've got enough for this week and next."  
  
Don't worry about that, I've got enough; I'll buy you something if you hurry up." Sirius told him, and Peter hurried up making Sirius laugh as he pulled him out to one side and covered up the trap door again. "They've already gone up top, come on; and be quiet."  
  
"I think that was your stomach not mine." Peter said as Sirius pushed open the door, and they casually walked out without anyone seeing them.  
  
"We should bring Lily and Nissa one time Prongs." Sirius suggested.  
  
"I think Nissa would be up for it, I'm just not sure that Lily would be though." James admitted. "It would be good though wouldn't it?"  
  
After they brought as many sweets as they could carry they went to The Three Broomsticks, Hagrid weren't there yet they normally stayed until he arrived; or ran out of money or both. They drank betterbeers, and tried to keep from being noticed with their hoods keep slipping off as they acted as though they were drunk; which they weren't of course.  
  
They got back to the school late, the Prefects were already walking the corridors; and there were two heading their way. But they had no where to hide, they were walking down their corridor; they fell back behind a suit of armour as far as they would go but they were still in view.  
  
Sirius pushed Remus down in an odd position when he saw someone with them, he couldn't believe what he was seeing; she walked past them and throw James' cloak over them hiding them from view as the Prefects walked past.  
  
He pulled the cloak off as soon as they were clear, and climbed over Remus who was trying to get out from under him.  
  
"What are you doing, why didn't they see you?" Sirius asked her.  
  
She smiled at him. "You always have loads of questions."  
  
"That isn't the point, you were stood right in front of them and they didn't see you." Sirius told her. "And don't say it was magic, because of course it was magic; how do you know that sort when we don't."  
  
"I think he's trying to say that you should teach us how to do that." Remus translated for her.  
  
"Of course he does, you should start straight away." James said.  
  
"I don't think so." Nissa told them as she started to walk back to the common room, Remus walked beside her not as bothered as James and Sirius that she wouldn't tell them how she had been invisible to those Prefects and not to them.  
  
"Maybe we should have taken all those lessons she did." Sirius suggested.  
  
"It wasn't them; I just know a bit more about magic that's all." Nissa told him looking over her shoulder.  
  
"We do I feel as though you never tell me anything?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"I don't know, but I do." Nissa told him. "So Remus, what are you doing tomorrow night?"  
  
"It's the full moon." Remus told her; as though this was something she should know. "What do you think I'll be doing?"  
  
"You know what I mean, are you lot going out as normal?" Nissa asked him. "Well I can't, but maybe the next."  
  
"Why not?" Remus asked. "I don't mind you coming out with us, none of us do."  
  
"It isn't that, I just have a bit of work what needs doing that's all." Nissa told him.  
  
But Remus was quit disappointed now, he always liked her coming out with them on the full moon; she was so beautiful, the most beautiful werewolf he had ever and will ever see.  
  
He was really disappointed when the full moon was over, normal he was glad when the whole thing was over for another month; but it was better now. His best mates could change into Animagi, and Nissa was a werewolf also just not a normal one like him; she was able to change when she liked and didn't need to change for the full moon if she couldn't and had something else to do.  
  
He knew that he shouldn't feel that way towards her because she was going out with Sirius after all, they had been going out really on and off since their first year; he just put it down to her being a werewolf and tried not to think that way. This is of course easier said then done when you're a teenager, even harder when you're a werewolf as well.  
  
*** It was Halloween morning; everyone was getting ready to go into Hogsmende for their first visit of term; well for all except, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. Lily walked down with Nissa and Bella, while they took their time talking to everyone who stopped them.  
  
"Only last weekend they were saying that they wanted to get into Hogsmende and now they're acting as though its nothing and they've got all the time in the world." Lily said looking back at them.  
  
"You should know them by now Lily." Nissa said. "And so, what about you and James; the two of you are still going out?"  
  
"That's two months." Bella informed her smiling at Lily, who smiled back at them both.  
  
"Ok, so we are still seeing one another." Lily told them. "But we're not going out; I've told him that as well. But he is nice, once you get past everything; he's really nice. And our first date and you lot what you did."  
  
"He wanted to do something special for his special flower to make you see that he's not the bad guy that you thought he was." Bella told her.  
  
"Special flower, he called me special flower." Lily said smiling unable to stop herself from laughing.  
  
"Something like that yeah." Nissa said smiling.  
  
They laughed as they walked down into the village and then started on shopping, something all girls love to do. But one place where they did stay out of was the joke shop; they spotted James, Sirius, Remus and Peter going in there and not coming out until an hour later; when they had already looked for clothes not that nay of them needed them because Nissa made and designed for them all, filled up on sweets and were now heading for The Three Broomsticks.  
  
They sat down at a table in the middle so that they could see everything that was happening and so that they were in the centre of things going on around them, Liam came in with Simon and Davis; Hufflepuff's. Liam was now going out with Bella, and was very surprised when he found out about Lily his ex going out with James; because she wasn't suppose to like him.  
  
"Are you alright for drinks?" Liam asked as he walked over tot heir table before he went to bar.  
  
"We're fine thanks." Nissa told him.  
  
"I'll have another one thanks Liam." Bella said smiling at him brightly; almost making him knock into the table behind as he turned round.  
  
"Very smooth mate." Sirius told him as he sat down next to Nissa.  
  
James sat down next to Lily while Remus and Peter came over with the drinks, and sat on he other side of the table; Remus sat next to Nissa because she preferred to sit next to him then Peter.  
  
"Look forward tonight, Halloween feast." Sirius said. "Lots of food and fun."  
  
"What fun?" Nissa and Lily asked.  
  
"Your up to something, I know it." Nissa said staring at him as if trying to read his mind, he knew the look to well and waved her back; because sometimes she did seem able to read it. She turned to Remus who looked shyly away. "Ok, now I know you're up to something."  
  
"You should have more faith in us." Sirius told her and then took a sip of his drink also turning away from her.  
  
They avoided the subject somehow for the rest of the afternoon, not wanting to spoil the surprise. They all went down to the Great Hall, bats flying from wall to wall; pumpkin caved as heads hovered above the tables. They all took their seats, and looked along at James and Sirius half excepting them to be doing something. But nothing, even after Dumbledore had given his speech and the meal had appeared before their eyes still nothing.  
  
Lily and Nissa were starting to think that they had just been winding them up, when a seventh year Gryffindor girl screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone turned round and stood up to find out what was going on, not that they needed to. The pumpkin right in front of the girl had doubled in size and was moving to join with others which were also changing shape.  
  
On every table, the pumpkins were growing larger or smaller and coming together to form pumpkin people. Once they were formed they just stood there for a moment, no one said anything not even the teachers; who hadn't even tried to stop them.  
  
Then music blurted out of the walls and the pumpkins started to dance above the tables, dancing with one another and on their own; everyone was cheering and clapping as they watched them. Even the teachers joined in; I think because they were quit impressed with the transformation and charms mostly.  
  
"I don't believe it." Nissa said smiling. "I know you lot like to put on a show, but this is something else."  
  
"A good or a bad something else?" James asked.  
  
"A good one, this is brilliant." Lily told him.  
  
Dumbledore cleared the tables away after everyone had finished eating so that the students could dance also, but as soon as the tables had gone the pumpkin people lowered to the ground as well and danced in and out of the students.  
  
Nissa and Sirius danced close by to James and Lily, he seemed to be having a bit of trouble and kept standing on her feet. Nissa smiled at Sirius and then waved her hand in James' direction, it seemed as though he could dance now.  
  
"That was sweet." Sirius told her.  
  
"Well I was only thinking that Lily wouldn't be able to walk if it carried on." Nissa joked; he smiled at her and kissed her.  
  
They danced around the hall a couple of times before Nissa spotted Remus on his own, she nodded in his direction.  
  
"I think he needs a dance partner." Nissa said.  
  
Sirius looked round and saw Faith from Ravenclaw on her own as well, they danced over to Faith.  
  
"Hey Faith, Remus looks as though he wants to dance." Sirius said.  
  
"Smooth." Nissa whispered.  
  
Faith blushed a little as she smiled at the two of them before they went back onto the dance floor, she walked over to Remus and smiled at him.  
  
"Hi, do you want to dance?" Faith asked him.  
  
"I...well." Remus stammered.  
  
"Good." Faith said smiling still and pulled him onto the dance floor and put his arms around her.  
  
Remus saw both James and Sirius giving him the thumbs up, as he tried to take the lead in the dance. Peter was stood with friends at the snake table quit happy to just stay there and eat. 


	5. Meow

Meow  
  
Everyone was still talking about Halloween and congratulating James, Sirius and Remus on pulling something like that off; and not getting into trouble either, infact having the night turned into a dance for them all.  
  
Lily hadn't had ago at James for this, infact she to had been very impressed with him; and was pleased that he actually knew something more then just playing pranks.  
  
Nissa walked into Transfiguration with Remus, talking about the next full moon; he wanted her there. Nissa was smiling at him as they walked in and took there seats.  
  
"Of course, it's a date." Nissa teased him.  
  
"What we're having a three sum now are we?" Sirius teased, making Remus go bright red and hide behind his books. "Just joking mate."  
  
"Right class today, we'll be doing something a little different then normal." McGonagall told them. "I want you to get into groups, either two's or four's. And then I'll be handing around what we'll be doing today."  
  
Everyone got into their groups, and talked excitedly about what they could be doing; while they talked McGonagall walked round the class given each group one crystal ball. This completely confused them because they knew that McGonagall didn't hold to fortune telling.  
  
Nissa got a look of the ball, while Natalie and Lily were looking at it, she new what it was.  
  
"An animal orb, cool." Nissa said.  
  
"Right, five points." McGonagall said. "Now can you tell me what they do?"  
  
"It has something do to with animals.2 Sirius said loudly.  
  
Lily handed Nissa the orb. "They can change you into an animal, well that if you can change into the. Their very dangerous to werewolves, they change them even without a full moon." At this point they quickly avoided giving Remus the orb, and looked over at Nissa who was now holding hers for their group. "If you're an Animagi it can change you as well, but only if you use a spell on them."  
  
"Very good Miss Tiania, ten points." McGonagall said, as she piinted her wand at Nissa. "Commutare! See..."  
  
Nissa dropped the orb as her hands started to change into crawls, white fur started to grow all over her body with black and silver strips; with a crack she was transformed into a white tiger. Lily and her friends jumped back, everyone else was staring shocked; as was McGonagall.  
  
"That...that shouldn't have happened...well unless she is an Animagi." McGonagall stated.  
  
"I knew it!" Sirius shouted marking everyone briefly looks at him before back at Nissa, who was now changing back into herself.  
  
"Sorry." Nissa said.  
  
"Sorry my dear, why are you sorry?" McGonagall told her. "The only thing you have to be sorry about is that you didn't tell me, this is wonderful; though we should go to the Ministry to get you registered."  
  
"Ok then." Nissa said.  
  
McGonagall was very excited that one of her students were and Animagi, just that she wished that she could have helped; but they went to see Dumbledore about it and to send the paper work in about getting her registered as quickly as possible before they found out. She had received fifty points for Gryffindor because of her little show.  
  
After Nissa was finally able to escape McGonagall and Dumbledore she went to find Sirius and the others, they were walking up to the common room; she tiptoed up behind them.  
  
"Hi there!" Nissa said loudly making them all jump, but smiled at her when they had recovered.  
  
"You should have said something, but I knew." Sirius told her. "I also thought that there was something catty about you, with the purring and all."  
  
"Sorry I didn't tell you, I would have; don't know when but I would have." Nissa told him. "I purr?"  
  
"Yeah, it's so cute." Sirius told her smiling.  
  
"So who would have thought a werewolf and a white tiger?" James said smiling.  
  
"And gorgeous as both." Sirius said smiling. "Maybe if you can do that, you could also learn to change into a dog as well."  
  
"I'll stick to what I do now, if you don't mind." Nissa said. "But I do have this cool trick, it's too do with the tiger and that I can change my appearance."  
  
"Go on then, we have to see this." Sirius said wondering what it could be.  
  
She smiled at them then turned round and shock her bum at them and beautiful tail grew out of it, at the same time her clothes and hair started to change; well her clothes started to disappear. Her skin changed colour, to that of her white with the black and silver strips; her long hair was now white.  
  
"What would be fitting?" Sirius asked. "Meow! God that's sexy."  
  
"Not bad hey." Nissa said smiling at their studded expressions. "I'll change back."  
  
"No, you don't have too; them lot are just leaving." Sirius said quickly.  
  
Nissa smiled at him and then she was back as normal, even her hair. "Magic can go a long way when you know what you're doing."  
  
"Of course it can, I think I'm going to have cold shower I'll see ya later." Sirius told her and started to walk the other.  
  
"We might come with you." James said. "Who would have thought it?"  
  
"I know I'm a werewolf and all, but she was..." Remus started.  
  
"She's mine." Sirius said smiling widely. "It's like she can do everything."  
  
"I can't believe you said meow." James said.  
  
"What did you want to say?" Sirius asked. "Not that it matter's, it just clears up a few things; I told you she was a cat. A sexy cat, my sexy cat; maybe I should learn how to that."  
  
"But she also a werewolf and she can change her appearance you can't." Remus reminded him. "So you can't do that, and even if you could; we wouldn't want to see you like that."  
  
"If you looked like her, we might think again." James laughed. 


	6. Hogsmende Visit Cancelled

Hogsmende Visit Cancelled  
  
It was snowing hard, winter was finally setting in a little later then normal; but they weren't complaining. They went to bed with it snowing and then woke up next morning covered a couple of feet deep, lesson's outside had been cancelled of course. The corridors were freezing as well, Nissa wore about three layers of clothes but she was still freezing and took up borrowing Sirius' cloak as well.  
  
"You know considering that you have your own shop, why not make something that's a little thicker." Sirius told her as he handed over his cloak again, as they walked down corridor to their next lesson.  
  
"Because she knows there's no need, because you'll lend her yours." James told him smiling.  
  
"What, do you want me to get a cold or something?" Sirius asked her.  
  
Nissa turned round and walked backwards. "No, of course. I've got a new cloak coming; it should hopefully be here in the next couple of days. Fabric from home, its lovely and so warm you wouldn't believe."  
  
"From the manner?" Remus asked her.  
  
"No, from home where I come from." Nissa told them turning back round.  
  
"What was that supposed too mean?" James asked Sirius.  
  
Sirius shrugged. "Got me, I just nod along sometimes even when I don't have clue what she's talking about."  
  
"That explains a lot, you do that with us as well don't you." Remus said.  
  
Sirius smiled. "We can't all be brainy like you Remus, I have my good looks; I have to at less come off smart as well."  
  
They all laughed at him as he pretends to pose walking down the corridor, the girls giggling and smiling at him; still thinking that he's gorgeous.  
  
***  
Everyone was looking forward to visiting Hogsmende before the Christmas holidays; they only had four days to wait. The morning post arrived; most people had started getting the Daily Prophet delivered to them so they could keep up to date with what was going outside school. And this morning was no different hundreds of owls flew down and dropped newspapers, letters and parcels to the students sitting along their house tables.  
  
Natalie got a paper dropped in front of her; she picked it up lightly and past it to James sat next to her.  
  
"You read it; I don't like reading it anymore." Natalie told him.  
  
He smiled kindle at her and took the paper, he opened it out; the headline told them everything.  
  
"Hogsmende was attacked last night." James told them all, everyone looked over at him.  
  
"But that's so close." Lily said.  
  
"Nothing and no one can get us here, Dumbledore's here; he's the greatest wizard in the world." Sirius told them. "No one can hurt us while Dumbledore's around; even Voldermot wouldn't dare come near here and take him on."  
  
"Don't even say his name." Polly said wincing.  
  
"He's right though, Dumbledore wouldn't let anything happen to us." James said. "It says here that, unknown numbers attacked the village Hogsmende; which boarders with Hogwarts school of Wizardary and Witch Craft. Two houses were attacked, and that there were one death; and the rest injured. It is thought that they were trying to get to Hogwarts, though there is no proof."  
  
"Here, they're coming here." Natalie said sounding worried.  
  
"They wouldn't come here." Nissa told them. "Unless they're had lost their minds completely, and I doubt that. They want to put fear into people, and its working; especially if people think that the school is in danger."  
  
"She's right." Sirius said. "We're safe here."  
  
Dumbledore stood up everyone stop talking when they realised that he wanted to talk to them, which he had never done so early in the morning before; but considering the papers.  
  
"My I have your attention." Dumbledore said. "I know that most of you must have read the morning paper by now, there has it fact been an attack on Hogsmende. There has only been one death, and seven injuries. Therefore, all Hogsmende visits have been cancelled until farer notice. I'm sure that you all understand it light of thing's, and I hope that none of you and I repeat none of you; will take it upon yourselves to find another way out of the school to visit the village, this is for your own safety."  
  
Everyone started to talk as soon as Dumbledore had sat back down, yes they were disappointed about not being able to visit Hogsmende but they agreed with Dumbledore this time.  
  
"Who in their right mind would want to seek out there?" Lily asked. "And there isn't any ways, are there?"  
  
"You never know, it's an old school." Nissa said, and then kicked Sirius in the leg. "Don't even think about it."  
  
"I wasn't." Sirius told her, not that she believed him.  
  
"Do you still want to stay considering?" Lily asked her.  
  
"Yes, of course; I would only be going home alone after all." Nissa answered. "Better be here, then there on my own; I can't do magic there but I can here."  
  
"That's a point isn't." Lily said thoughtfully.  
  
"So you're still staying as well." James asked her eagerly.  
  
"It would be safer wouldn't it, and we can still do magic as well." Lily said thoughtfully.  
  
"She's staying." Nissa said.  
  
"We're still going home." Natalie told them. "Anyway my mum and dad are wizards so I'm alright, as are my older brothers; and they've left school."  
  
Everyone talked about nothing else but the attack for the rest of the week, Nissa had cornered Sirius and made him swear that he and his friends wouldn't go into Hogsmende until Dumbledore gave the all clear; he only agreed because she had told him that she would tell if they did, and he believed her.  
  
On the Saturday morning when they were going home, half the teacher's went out to the station with the students to make sure that they were alright and the other half stayed at the school with the students who were staying. And even half the teachers which went to station, travelled to King's Cross; just until they were with their parents not wanting to take any risks. Then themselves apperated into Hogsmende and walked up to the school.  
  
"Don't you think it's a little over kill?" James asked.  
  
"No it isn't, that's the whole point." Nissa said sat next to Sirius.  
  
Sirius was looking at her new cloak, he couldn't see how this was going to make her warm; it was so thin but it was warm next to his skin.  
  
"Where did you get this from?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"Is he alright? He's asking about fabric, that isn't normal behaviour." Lily said as she sat down next to James in front of the fire.  
  
They all laughed as Nissa got up and took the cloak off and wrapped it around Lily's shoulders, it took her quit by surprise; it was so thin and light but it was so warm.  
  
"This is lovely." Lily said as she took it off reluctantly and gave it back to Nissa.  
  
"It's a magical fabric, from where I'm from." Nissa told them. "I'm just glad that I could get some, it was quit hard to find."  
  
Over the holidays, they kept themselves entertained but they needed something else; Sirius decided after Nissa and Lily had gone to bed they would go to Hogsmende. James was up for it of course, but Remus wasn't and of course Peter didn't even want to think about it, but if they were going then he would.  
  
"This is stupid even for you two." Remus told them as they all stood in front of the entrance which would take them into Hogsmende. "I know there haven't been anymore attacks in the village but that doesn't mean anything does it?"  
  
"Come on Remus, where's your sense of advantage?" Sirius asked him smiling.  
  
"There's sense of advantage and there's being insane, you're insane." Remus told them.  
  
Sirius just smiled at him as he put his arm around his shoulder and moved him towards the opening James and Peter were going through.  
  
"You owe me one." Remus told him.  
  
"Of course mate, anything you want I'll give or do for you." Sirius told him.  
  
They walked on for a bit until Remus turned round smiling.  
  
"I've got it, if you and Nis can ever make it; which is going too be harder then anything. I'll be your best man, and Godfather." Remus joked.  
  
"Ok, done. "Sirius told him very seriously.  
  
"I was joking, I could never be a Godfather; I'm a werewolf." Remus told him.  
  
"I'm not; Nis is a werewolf as well; who cares." Sirius told him. "You've got the job."  
  
"Ok then, Sirius can be mine, I'll be yours Remus; and we can all be Peter's." James told them all.  
  
"I get three best men?" Peter asks.  
  
"Yeah, why not." James said.  
  
They talked about it all the way into Hogsmende, well ideas what they could do for a stag night; a James night as Sirius liked to call it considering that he was a stag.  
  
They walked through the empty streets towards the pub, they were wearing brown and blue cloaks; black wasn't a good colour to wear nowadays. The Death Eater's dressed in black, they didn't want people thinking they were Death Eater's.  
  
They walked in and all went to bar together, Hagrid was already in there drinking and talking loudly. They knew they couldn't stay long now, they hadn't wanted too really just to get out of school for a while.  
  
Remus moved them over to the corner so that Hagrid wouldn't over hear them talking, that would be all they needed to get caught after everything which had happened.  
  
Remus had finished his drink first wanting to leave as soon as they could, but James and Sirius were taking their time. Sirius got up to get Remus another drink for while he was waiting for them to finish considering he seemed in the mind for drinking.  
  
"I don't need another drink." Remus hissed at him but he didn't listen, and of course he couldn't shout him because Hagrid was only two tables away from them.  
  
As Sirius got to the bar, there was an ear prising scream from outside. Everyone looked at one another, and then they pulled their wands out as they stood; Sirius quickly went back over to his table.  
  
"I think its time that we go." Sirius told them.  
  
"I've got the cloak; we'll put it on as soon as we're outside." James told them. "We'll stick with Hagrid; don't make it look as though we're doing so."  
  
Peter was clinging to James' sleeve as they slowly followed everyone outside; they walked behind Hagrid's large bulk. They crowd didn't have to go far before they meet the woman who had screamed.  
  
"My house, my house!" The woman screamed at them.  
  
The men all looked at her pushing her into the middle of the group, as they walked down the street towards the houses; but they didn't need to go all the way. They could see the dark mark hovering over the house from where they stood, James throw the cloak over them.  
  
"We have to go now." James hissed at them.  
  
They slowly made their past the group but staying near them for as long as they could; before having to leave them to get to the tree without being seen opening it. They don't know how they managed it, but they got back to school and back to their rooms; none of them could sleep after seeing the dark mark for themselves and wondering what was going to be in the papers tomorrow.  
  
Next morning looking as though they hadn't slept a wick, they sat together not talking; waiting for the post. IT arrived as it normally did, they all got papers.  
  
"Another attack." Nissa read. "In Hogsmende."  
  
She looked over at them but they wouldn't look at her.  
  
"Someone died." Lily said.  
  
James couldn't read the paper, none of them could eat; they had been so close to it all happening.  
  
"You were there weren't you?" Nissa shouted at Sirius after breakfast. "I don't believe you."  
  
"Nissa, we..." Sirius said.  
  
"No, you went after I asked you not to go, even Dumbledore told you not to go; but you still went." Nissa shouted. "You could have been killed yourself; if they knew that you were only students. You can be so stupid sometimes; I just can't believe that you would do something like this. I trusted you not to go, that you would have more sense; but you still went. You could have been hurt or killed."  
  
"I wasn't though, none of us was." Sirius told her stepping closer, she let him at first and then she stepped back shacking her head at him.  
  
"No, not this time." Nissa told him, she turned round and walked into the open door. She stumbled backwards and pushed it out if her way and quickly walked off.  
  
Sirius went to find his friends, he sat next to Remus.  
  
"You can put that best man speech on hold for a while." Sirius told him.  
  
"Not too happy I take it." Remus said. "Do you want me to talk to her?"  
  
"No its alright just give her time to cool down." Sirius told him. 


	7. End of Year, and their last Summer Holid...

Hogsmende visits were cancelled for the rest of the year, not that many students minded after everything which had happened; they felt much safer in school. But the war that had always been so far away from them was finally knocking at their doors, and this year had made people believe that there is more of a feat then they had wanted to believe.  
  
Some were so afraid that they wouldn't even speak Voldermot name anymore, afraid that he was capable of knowing if it was spoken and then they would be next on his hit list.  
  
Every week without fail there were more attacks, Auror's were being killed; families were being killed, but what was worst was the disappearing; people were disappearing or acting odd and doing things out of their normal control. Only a few Death Eater's have been arrested or even killed themselves during attacks. Their forces seemed to be growing every week.  
  
Slytherin had upped their hatred for what they called Mud-Bloods, everyone knew that they were liking to turn but didn't want to think about people they knew that they have been to school and had lesson's with; might end up the papers one week after killing a whole family being a Death Eater.  
  
Nissa had tried to get round Severus but he seemed farer away then normal, and was being pulled along willingly with the rest of his house. Regulus seemed to have completely lost his mind, and had many arguments with Sirius who tried to talk sense into him; only one thing came of them he stopped making out so much that he was going to become a Death Eater as soon as he became old enough.  
  
Sirius was furious with him, he wanted to help him make him see sense as well as his cousin Bellatrix who was in her last year; but neither of them would listen to him.  
  
Nissa had made up with him, after talking with Severus one day; he had really upset her. Sirius had tried to comfort her about him, and she tried about his cousin and brother; but they both knew that they were lost to themselves and could only help themselves now.  
  
Their sixth year was coming to an end, a lot sooner then any of them would have liked; they all made plans to see each other over the holidays not wanting to be cut off from one another with everything going on.  
  
Last Summer Holidays  
  
It was the summer holidays, everyone was excited as usually but not so at the same time with everything that was going on outside of the school and also so close to it; but they were home with their families.  
  
Nissa stayed at her flat above her shop, but was visited by friends who also stayed over as well considering she wouldn't stay with them.  
  
She was locking up, when she saw them walking up the road towards her; she opened the door again for them and smiled.  
  
"Well this is a surprise, how many times is it now, and it's only the second week?" Nissa asked them as they came in and Remus locked the door behind them.  
  
"Do you mind, because we can always leave?" Sirius teased her.  
  
"Of course not, why would I." Nissa told them. "But you can cook, unless you want me to poison you."  
  
"What do you think these are for." James asked her holding up bags full of food. "Mum packed them; she didn't want you or us going hungry."  
  
"She's great isn't she?" Sirius said as they followed her upstairs to her flat.  
  
"Yeap, don't know what I would do without them." James admitted.  
  
"Peter couldn't make it, but we told him that we would meet up in Diagon Ally this week." Remus told her as he sat down on the sofa.  
  
Nissa sat down on the chair with Sirius on the arm, while James stood next to the kitchen door.  
  
"So I'll cook, we'll be eating in about an hour." James told them.  
  
"What are we doing about the sleeping arrangements?" Sirius asked her. "We're staying we did tell you."  
  
"I haven't got room." Nissa told him again.  
  
"Course you have." Sirius said. "We've already talked about it, I'll sleep with you, James in the spare bedroom; and Remus said that he'll take the sofa. So see fine."  
  
"You'll sleep with me." Nissa said, knowing now what was going on.  
  
"Yeah, you'll be purring like a kitten in my arms." Sirius told her smiling.  
  
"Of course I will." Nissa said. "I'm still not sure though."  
  
"Why not?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"I'm going in there with James." Remus told them getting up and going into the kitchen. "He told her the sleeping arrangements he came up with."  
  
"So how's she taking it?" James asked.  
  
"Not sure, I think she's thinking it over." Remus answered. "I've got a feeling though that he'll win her over."  
  
"Doesn't he always." James agreed.  
  
James finished up tea with Remus' help, while Sirius talked Nissa round; which he did in the end. They sat round the table by the window in the living room. An owl tapped at the window, James got up to let it in because he knew who it belonged too.  
  
"Lily's owl." James told them as he took the letter, but was disappointed when it wasn't addressed to him. "It's for you Nis."  
  
Nissa took the letter off him and read trying to keep it away from Sirius who was trying to read over her shoulder, she ended up near enough reading out of Remus' lap.  
  
"She wants to meet up over the holiday, with us all." Nissa told them pushing Sirius back into his own seat so that she could sit up. "We can meet up in Diagon Ally or go round to her house."  
  
"We'll go to her house tomorrow." James told them. "She could stay as well here."  
  
"I think I need a bigger place at this rate." Nissa said.  
  
Nissa wrote back to Lily telling her that they'll see her tomorrow they'll come and get her, so she doesn't have to walk round London on her own.  
  
James walked up the path of Lily's house trying to flatted his hair, Sirius was smirking behind him pushing him along because he was taking hours to walk.  
  
"Some time today if you don't mind." Sirius told him.  
  
"Your hair's fine, well it'll do; she's been going out with you over a year she's not going to bother now is she." Remus told him.  
  
James stood in front of the door with them all stood behind him waiting for him to knock on the door, he did finally just as Bella walked up the behind them.  
  
"Hi, well Lily's popular today isn't she?" Bella said smiling at them all.  
  
"Yeah, we got an owl yesterday; so we're all going out." Nissa told her. "Do you want to come with?"  
  
"Yeah why not." Bella said as the door opened.  
  
Mr Evans stood there looking at them all, a little overwhelmed at how many were stood there. Sirius nudged James in the back when he never said anything.  
  
"Mr Evan's, I'm James Potter. I was wondering we were wondering is Lily in." James said rare nervously.  
  
"Of course she is." Mr Evans said eyeing him up. "James Potter, boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes." James answered.  
  
"Dad who is it?" Lily asked coming to the door. "Oh hi, I'll just get my coat." She went back in and grabbed her coat.  
  
"Boyfriend, he said he was your boyfriend." Her father questioned, as Lily quickly past him pushing James away from him.  
  
"Bye dad, see ya later." Lily said waving goodbye, then whispered. "You told him, I knew I should have said something."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know; I thought he knew." James said.  
  
They go out round London for the day, Lily show's them round muggle London; and then other days they go into Diagon Ally those times Peter could make it. They spend most of their summer visiting one another, and staying over.  
  
Lily's parents love James and the fact that he's a wizard as well, but of course Petunia doesn't like him or anything to do with that sort of thing. Lily also visited James' house and meet his parents, Sirius was there of course because he lived there; she had been quit surprised when she found out. She hadn't known, no one had told her; they didn't realise. Which of course Sirius didn't want everyone knowing that sort of thing about him, about his family; he didn't mind them knowing that he was one of the Potter's and they treated him like a son.  
  
Sirius stayed over with Nissa a few times, even though she objects every time he still stayed. Sirius set Remus up with Bella one night, and she had been quit taken by him.  
  
The summer was finally over and it was time to go back to Hogwarts for their last year, none of them had realised how fast it had all gone.  
  
They sat on the Hogwarts Express travelling through the countryside. Sirius was sat with Remus and Peter and Nissa and Bella facing them, they were waiting for James and Lily to come back in.  
  
The door opened, they all pulled out their wands; party steamers and glitter exploded out of the ends covering both James and Lily. They look up smiling at their friends, and saw the sign above the window.  
  
Congrats Head Boy and Head Girl  
  
"Way to go Prongs, who would have thought it." Sirius said clapping him on the back.  
  
"You desired it Lily." Nissa told her.  
  
"You no one else was going to get it, still a bit surprised about James though." Bella said.  
  
"It's because of his good looks and everything." Sirius told them smiling.  
  
"I thought it was going to be Remus." James admitted.  
  
"Prefects don't always get it, and you desired it." Remus told him.  
  
Everyone came in to say hi, and if it was true that James was Head Boy; they could believe it of Lily of course but James. Well everyone was chuffed; they could get away with more, with him being Head Boy and all; and so could he. 


	8. Last Year

(A/N: - Sorry the last chapter was disappointing, this one my or my not sum up the whole year. Haven't completely decided yet, but do please read on to find out about their last year. And then if you're still interested to find out what happens after school up to the point that Harry is born, Lily and James killed and Voldermot brought down; please wait round because that stories coming shortly after this is over. You'll be surprised at what goes on. A little teary though near the end of course. Well I better finished this one first haven't I? Hope you enjoyed the series so far.)  
  
Seventh Year at Hogwarts  
  
It was only the first night back and Gryffindor tower was celebrating already, they had food, drink and music; supplied by the hero of the hour. Gryffindor's hero Quidditch player was Head Boy with his beautiful girl friend.  
  
They partied until three in the morning when McGonagall came and broke them up; telling them that they had lesson' in the morning, and that it was only the first night. Though she was pleased herself about the selection of head boy and girl.  
  
"I can't believe that he's going out with her." Sirius said to James as they walked to their next class, watching Snape walking the other way with a girl.  
  
"I suppose you don't have much of a chose when you look like that." James said laughing. "And that you have Nissa, who won't even look twice at him."  
  
"Who said I wouldn't." Nissa said as she walked past them, making them both nearly fall over because of what she had said.  
  
"Yeah right, you almost had us there." Sirius said righting himself.  
  
"It wasn't a joke." Nissa told them.  
  
This time they did walk into one another, Remus and Peter walked past them both laughing; as Lily came to help James.  
  
"Are you alright, what happened?" Lily asked him.  
  
"You don't want to know." Sirius reassured her.  
  
Sirius tried to make it into a joke, that she had only been joking bit she wouldn't tell him that she had; which of course he was getting annoyed with and couldn't even consider it, his brain didn't even want to think about it.  
  
***  
It was the first full moon of their last year, so they all went out. Sirius was playing around acting as normal as an over excited dog, play fighting with Remus ever so often as they walked the edge of the forest.  
  
Nissa though wouldn't, but he always tried of course. They walked on for a little while with him running around there feet trying not to stand on little Peter; who didn't like Nissa changing into a white tiger when ever he was a rat, because he felt as though she was going to eat him. She had told him that he was to small as a rat, so she wasn't interested.  
  
Sirius was running around them, he charged playfully at Nissa; they rolled over several times playfully sapping at each other. Sirius nuzzled into her but she pulled away from him, she didn't like being like this with him. But Sirius wasn't giving up this time; they rolled around a bit more. He stood on her tail; she howled and bites down on his shoulder making him howl out as well.  
  
As soon as she realised what she had done, she changed back into her human form underneath him; he pulled away from her as she reached out to touch his shoulder. The others just looked on, Remus wasn't bothered about her not being an animal anymore.  
  
"Sirius, please I need." Nissa told him trying to get hold of him, but he wasn't having any of it; so she changed him back.  
  
"How did you...?" Sirius asked gripping hold of his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we need to get you back to the school now; please Sirius." Nissa told him. "I've got something, it'll help."  
  
"How will it you bit me." Sirius said.  
  
"Yes I know, and that's why I need you to come with me now." Nissa told him firmly pulling him to his feet, and dragging him across the grounds towards the school.  
  
"I'm going to be a werewolf, why do I have to go in school?" Sirius protested.  
  
"It takes a while to take effect." Nissa told him pulling him. "Please Sirius, you only have half an hour after being bitten."  
  
Sirius stopped fighting her. "What do you mean?"  
  
Nissa didn't let go of him. "Where I come from, they have a cure. But it must be used in the first half hour of being bitten. Please."  
  
Sirius just looked at her, not believing what she was telling him. "You've had this thing and haven't told anyone about it, not even Remus?"  
  
"I'm not aloud too, and it wouldn't have helped him; like I said it must be used in the first half hour." Nissa told him. "Sirius please, I have to get it."  
  
"What if I don't want it?" Sirius said. "What if I want to become a werewolf like you?"  
  
"You won't you'll be like Remus, not like me." Nissa told him, starting to drag him along again. "Come along."  
  
"You could teach me, and then you can take me as your mate; and me as yours." Sirius told her, Nissa let him go at this. He was looking very seriously at her.  
  
She touched his face. "It doesn't work like that, all because you would be a werewolf. You're not meant to be one. But if you still want me as your mate, then maybe one day."  
  
She kissed him and then stood back, she held out her hand but not for him to take it; a glass jar appeared in it.  
  
"Please Sirius." Nissa said softly.  
  
He nodded and pulled back his shirt she rubbed the cream onto the wound and then closed the jar again, the next time she opened it there was a liquid in it; he took it and drank some. She took it back off him, and it disappeared again. She hugged him as he rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Thank you, you did the right thing." Nissa told him.  
  
"You promise remember that you're going to tell me everything one day, I remember and I still hold you to that." Sirius whispered.  
  
"When we're older I will." Nissa told him. "And I'll tell Remus tomorrow."  
  
Next morning Sirius avoided James and peter until Remus was back and then Nissa came to talk with him, well he couldn't really explain; he still didn't understand now.  
  
"Sirius, are you alright?" Remus asked him.  
  
"I'm fine, nearly healed see." Sirius told them showing them his bite mark, this in itself was odd because it should take about a week or more even with magical healing.  
  
"Remus, he isn't going to be a werewolf." Nissa told him. "I know that I bite him and everything, but there is this cure. Well it has to be used within the first half hour for it to work, so he's fine; he isn't going to be a werewolf."  
  
He just stared at her, he didn't know what to think; he wasn't even sure of what she had just said. He had only got he isn't going to be a werewolf and she had a cure.  
  
"Can you say that again?" Remus asked slowly.  
  
"There's a cure from where I come from, which is aloud to be used here; well shouldn't be used here." Nissa told him. "I have some of me, not that I thought I was going to be bitten; I just always seem to have some. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but it can't help you now; it's been to long."  
  
Remus still wasn't taking all this in, he nodded at her and then walked out; they left with him leaving Nissa alone. Remus felt a little disappointed that Sirius wasn't going to be a werewolf with him, not that he would ever want to wish it upon anyone he knew especially his best mates; but just for a little while he thought he wasn't going to be alone anymore.  
  
Sirius tried to explain well about what he understood of it all.  
  
Remus didn't really mean too but he avoided Nissa for the next week or so, he wasn't the sort to hold a gauge against anyone; but he wasn't sure about anything after hearing that.  
  
Sirius comes up with the idea of them all going into Hogsmende, to make up; even Lily can come if she wanted with James. He talks them around, and leaves Lily up to Nissa. Which Nissa doesn't tell Lily what they're up to until they were walking down to meet them.  
  
"Right Lily, we're not just going for a walk." Nissa told her. "We're going to James, Sirius, Remus and Peter and go into Hogsmende, well we're aloud now."  
  
"What we're aloud now, because we're in seventh year; I wasn't told about that." Lily said.  
  
"No." Nissa said. "Well we're not leaving by the front door, they've found a couple of passages out of Hogwarts and into Hogsmende; that's how we're getting there."  
  
"Wow, really." Lily said smiling. "Well I would never have thought that they really had found ways of getting out, they're really a lot smarter than they let on aren't they?"  
  
"You have no idea." Nissa said smiling as well, as they turned the corner and saw them waiting. "We're both coming."  
  
"Great." James said, opening the door for them.  
  
They all walked along the passage Lily was telling James how impressed she was with all this and him at finding the passages, and if there were anymore. They finally got into Hogsmende and went straight to The Three Broomsticks, Sirius and Remus got the drinks in.  
  
At first they were all drinking butterbeer, and then Sirius went a got some Fire Whiskey and glasses for them all. Lily o course didn't agree and wouldn't have any, but James had a glass with Sirius; and managed to get Remus to have a couple; Peter stayed with his butterbeer, but Nissa tried some.  
  
After a couple Sirius was shouting loudly thinking he was talking normally to them all, and putting his arm around everyone telling them that he loved them.  
  
"Remus your brilliant, you know that don't you; and that I love you." Sirius said taking another sip.  
  
Nissa went to take his glass off him, she had had more then him but was still quit sober somehow but so was Remus; it had something to do with them being werewolves.  
  
Sirius kissed her. "I love you you know, more then anything else. I want you to take me, take me!"  
  
"Sirius please." Lily said. "Don't talk like that."  
  
"I want you." Sirius told her and then fell off his chair; James was falling over Lily so to look at him under the table. "Will you marry me?"  
  
"Hey! My best mate getting married!" James cheered rising his glass and spilling it all over the table but didn't notice.  
  
"Don't be stupid Sirius, come on we better get back." Nissa told him as she got up, and helped him to his feet.  
  
"We're getting married; I'm going to be her mate." Sirius announced to the whole pub as they walked through it." We're getting married!"  
  
Remus and Lily helped James out and up the hill, well Nissa tried to handle Sirius. He kept trying to dance with her, but she wouldn't let her.  
  
"We're getting married!" Sirius shouted. "I'm going to be her mate, she's beautiful and sexy. Even as a werewolf."  
  
"What's he talking about?" Lily asked Remus.  
  
Sirius swung round Nissa as she tried to keep him up right and walking forward.  
  
"She's a werewolf and so is Remus, their brilliant you should see them." Sirius said.  
  
Lily just looked at Sirius and then at Remus holding James up with her, she laughed and carried on walking thinking that it was just the drink talking.  
  
Some how they managed to get them both back to Hogwarts, Sirius was the difficult one to control; because James just wanted to sleep where as Sirius was shouting and dancing. And telling all the suits of armour and pictures as they past them that he was marrying a werewolf, and he was marrying the most beautiful creature in the world.  
  
Nissa had to put a spell on him once they reached the common room, because he was shouting even louder they didn't want to wake anyone; they helped Remus put them all to bed. James went to sleep straight away, well after he tried to pull Lily in with him. Sirius was a little harder; they had to magical restrain him in the bed.  
  
Next morning Sirius woke up with a terrible headache, and couldn't remember anything after his second glass of fire whiskey; James was still sleepy and had to be quit moving along before he fell asleep again.  
  
"So you don't remember anything?" Remus asked him smiling as they walked down the stairs into the common room.  
  
"No." Sirius said. "And talk quieter stop shouting at me."  
  
"I'm not shouting dear." Remus teased.  
  
"What?" Sirius said almost falling over the sofa. "Dear?"  
  
"Yes, you said that you love me; we confessed over love for one another; it was wonderful." Remus told him trying to keep a straight face.  
  
This time Sirius did fall over and looked up sheepishly at Remus and then back at James who was smiling, then he saw Nissa and Lily walk down the stairs.  
  
"Morning!" Nissa shouted over.  
  
"I was just telling Sirius, that he confessed our love; and it was wonderful." Remus told them.  
  
Nissa and Lily smiled at one another and then walked over.  
  
"I completely understand that you love Remus; we can still be friends of course." Nissa told him.  
  
Sirius was looking at them all in disbelief, Remus helped him to his feet as the others started to walk laughing to themselves. But it didn't last for long; the paints quit shouting out to him as they walked down to the great hall for breakfast.  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"When's the wedding."  
  
"What's going on?" Sirius asked them.  
  
"Well you confessed your love for Remus." Nissa told him.  
  
"And asked him to marrying me?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No, you asked Nissa to marry you." Remus told him.  
  
"Oh, you asked Nissa to marry you." Natalie said loudly, making everyone look there way.  
  
"What do I didn't, I wouldn't." Sirius said quickly.  
  
"She wouldn't marry you if you were the last thing left alive on the planet." Severus told him as he pushed past them.  
  
"She wouldn't marry you, you mean." Sirius shouted back at him, and then turned back to Remus and James. "Don't be stupid I wouldn't do that, I mean...well."  
  
Nissa smiled at them and walked out, without them even realising but Lily followed her out.  
  
"Its stupid, your winding me up; right Nis?" Sirius said turning round to her but she wasn't there. "Where she gone?"  
  
"I believe she left when you said that you wouldn't." Remus answered.  
  
"What? But she said that she wouldn't take me as her mate, and she wouldn't let me become." Sirius told them.  
  
"She didn't let you becoming one of us, because she loves you; and there's time for her to take you as her mate if you're really serious about her." Remus told him.  
  
Sirius avoiding the subject, and tried to make it up with Nissa; but didn't really have much luck in whole. Both were distant with one another, she didn't come out with them for the full moon. And of course Lily haven't believed Sirius about the whole werewolf thing, why should she? She has always seen Nissa on the full moon, and Remus well he, she wasn't sure about him; but she didn't believe Sirius because he was so drunk.  
  
Their last year flews by, Christmas already all the seventh year decides to stay; it being their last Christmas and all. All the houses throw parties, and organize a dance in the Great Hall for them all.  
  
Christmas over, and their on their last stretch; they have almost no time at all because their studying for their N.E.W.T.S. But there is always time for a couple pranks.  
  
The exams were over, and they only had a week left; James' last Quidditch match against Slytherin to win the house cup one last time for his house.  
  
Gryffindor crushed Slytherin for the last with James as Seeker, and they partied all week until the last day; the last feast. They won the house cup as well, none of them went to bed that night; they stayed up all night right throw to getting up and leaving Hogwarts for the last time.  
  
(A/N: - Sorry about the shortness of this story, but not much happened; but you kind of still needed to know. But they've left school now and going out into the world; where Voldermot and his Death Eater's are raging war. Can they manage to have a life and still fight against the darkness that will one day destroy them? Read the next story to find out, first posting will be up soon.) 


End file.
